Everyone Is The Same
by Aesify
Summary: Quinn will do whatever it takes to get Rachel. SerialKiller!Quinn. Written daily in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Enjoy. Rated M for future gory violence. This is a start, just to see how people feel about it. Then maybe I'd continue. I also apologize for any errors in advance.

* * *

><p>When Quinn Fabray thinks back at the times when she still went by Lucy, she remembers how she dismembered those poor animals in her backyard. She remembers how the blood splattered all over the grass as she repeatedly stabbed the creatures.<p>

But when she moved and changed basically everything about herself, those violent tendencies disappeared almost immediately. She wanted to be someone new. Yet sometimes, she still has a few cravings when someone angers her, but she's never actually harmed another human intentionally.

That day, she was particularly angered when Finn and Rachel were clearly mauling each other's lips off against the lockers, even though they weren't even officially a couple yet. Although the brunette female was annoying at most times, Quinn had developed a slight attraction towards her. As she spied on the duo, she couldn't understand why she ever dated Finn.

She decided she had to get rid of Finn in order to win Rachel.

* * *

><p>After Glee had ended for the day, she tapped Finn on the shoulder before he left.<p>

"Finn, can I talk to you for a second?" she questioned, watching Rachel leave from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah sure," Finn nodded, scratching at his neck awkwardly. "What's up?"

She placed a hand on his chest, trailing lower, and she cursed at herself inaudibly. _This is disgusting. Why am I touching him again? _"Want to come over?" She smiled up at the oaf, her eyes trained on his own. She ran a hand down his chest again.

"Um, for what?"

"Stuff," she grinned, her hazel orbs sparkling at him.

"I'm with Rachel," he stammered in response.

"So?"

"Uh, er," he stuttered, "Alright, I'll meet you there. I gotta drive Rachel home first."

_I knew he couldn't resist. _"Perfect, see you there."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Short chapter is short. All chapters will be fairly short, since I'll be updating daily. But this is the only one that'll be shorter than a thousand words. I'm planning on killing off Finn immediately. But I don't know whether Quinn should suffocate, drown, stab, strangle and etc. him. Vote? Next chapter is up tomorrow, so vote quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry, another quick drabble. Thanks for the mass amount of reviews. I appreciate it! I also apologize for all errors in advance.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn had arrived home, she made sure her mother was still at work before she rushed up the steps. She retrieved a bundle of rope from one of the closets, and hurriedly grabbed a hammer and the sharpest blade she could find. She was surprised that all the items were still were she left them a couple of years ago.<p>

She quickly stored them under the sink, located in the bathroom that was right next to her. She eyed the bathtub for a moment, then flipped on the water. She made sure that the items were securely hidden as she waited for the water to completely fill up the bathtub. When it was done, she switched off the water.

She trotted back downstairs, and decided to create a grilled cheese sandwich for Finn, even though he would die right after he devoured it.

_I'm not that mean, I'll let the poor boy eat his favorite lunch before he dies._

Right when she was done with the finishing touches of the sandwich, there was a knock on the door. She jogged towards the door quickly and flipped it open.

"Hey, Quinn," the boy greeted with a dopey grin.

"Finn," she said in response as she let the boy in. "Are you hungry?"

"Just a bit," he replied, rubbing his stomach to signal his hunger.

"I knew you would say that, so I made you something," she offered him a fake grin as she led her ex-boyfriend to the kitchen.

"That's awesome," he commented, following her.

She shoved him a plate with two sets of sandwiches, and allowed him to sit on the stool. His eyes were hungrily eyeing the food as he bit into it. "Would you like someting to drink?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that'll be great, Quinn. Thanks."

She sent him another fake smile as she trotted towards the fridge. In seconds, a can of coke of right next to the jock. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he immediately opened the can and downed half of it in moments before gripping the next sandwich.

"I'll be right back," Quinn informed him as she started for the bathroom again. _I can't believe I dated him._

She made sure everything was where it was suppose to be, then ran back at the top of the stairs. "Finn, are you done eating?"

"Mm, yeah, just finished," he shouted back.

"Can you help me with something?" She questioned, smirking to herself.

"Yeah, sure, of course, I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"Bathroom," she answered, skipping back towards the bathroom.

In several minutes, he finally arrived. "What do you need help with?"

"There's something wrong with the bathtub?"

He instantly walked towards it and inspected the bathrub. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, can you check it?" she stalled as she reached for her blade from underneath the sink.

"I don't see anything."

"Are you sure?" she mumbled before shoving him into the bathtub, headfirst. He scrambles to get up right away, but she grabs his neck before he could and forces his head to remain underwater. He's thrashing and Quinn is immediately angered by it. She just wanted to get this over with. After a few more thrashes, she decides to use her weapon that she was wielding in her other hand.

She stabs him in the back once, and blood is quickly oozing out of the wound. Finn's movements pause for a moment, but Quinn still feels him shaking his head, trying to get free. She's still unsure how a powerful guy like him couldn't fight her off. Quinn stabs him again a couple of more times in the back until there's no movement left in the poor football player.

A trail of blood slides down the back of his shirt as it cascades and spreads around the duo in a bloody puddle. The water in the bathtub has a large potion of blood in it, too. The aroma of blood makes Quinn wrinkle her nose as she drops the student right where he is, and he slips to his side, his eyes deadly staring back at her. She grins to herself, and instead of feeling guilty like she assumed she would, she felt accomplished. She washes the blade, along with her hands, under the sink, watching Finn's blood disappear into the gutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>How should Quinn hide his body? Slice and dice it and then scatter it across town? Toss it in a body of water? Any ideas? Please review!


End file.
